This invention is an apparatus for forming foam cushions for packaging purposes. It is related to the apparatus and methods described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,800,708, and 4,854,109, both assigned to the assignee of the present application. These patents are incorporated entirely herein by reference. As set forth in these patents, such apparatus are used to automatically fabricate foam filled bags. The foam is initially added to the bag as a foamable composition or as foam precursors, typically polymeric compositions, and after which the bag is placed in a container with an object to be protected by the foam. The nature of the foamable composition causes it to generate gases such as carbon dioxide and water vapor which form bubbles in the polymer to create the foam as the polymer hardens or sets. The apparatus described in the '708 and '109 patents have met with a great deal of success in the marketplace, and accordingly they have been subject to further study and improvements which are the focus of the present invention. In particular, the present invention has been addressed at increasing the speed of operation and the simplicity of operating and maintaining the apparatus.
The present invention provides a flexible and complete foam-in-place protective packaging system which is extremely sophisticated in functions and flexibility, but simple to operate and maintain. The system can work in numerous configurations including a stand alone configuration or in conjunction with a conveyor. It will be understood that the invention can be operated independently with its own chemical supply, or it can be included with a number of other units sharing bulk chemical supplies located in remote locations. The present invention can also be integrated in a line with box forming and closure systems to provide a complete packaging system. The present invention can create foam filled bags of varying lengths and fill percentages, in "just-in-time" fashion, for a wide variety of protective packaging applications.